Apology Accepted
by OrangeZest100
Summary: Harry and Draco coming out fluff.


**AN:** Slightly dark fluff. Written on a whim. Idea from "Vulnerable" by Secondhand Serenade.

**Apology Accepted**

Harry passed through the Great Hall doors, aiming for one person. Students parted before him. When he reached his intended target, the other teen turned around.

"What do you want Patter? Come to humiliate me some more have you?" Harry had found Malfoy in the boy's lavatory with his arms wrapped around his legs and his head resting on his knees.

"No, I just…came to apologize." Harry really was sorry for all the horrible things he had said earlier in front of their classmates. He didn't really hate Malfoy.

"Like I would believe you Potter. Go spit your lies to those red-headed friends of yours." Malfoy was avoiding eye contact and Harry was fairly certain he had caught the boy crying.

"Why wouldn't you? You know I don't lie." Harry had to admit that his heart was starting to beat really fast and his palms were getting sweaty, though he wasn't sure why.

"Yeah, right. _I_ know that you're not the invincible saint your friends believe you are. Admit it, you're vulnerable." Harry knelt in front of Malfoy, who refused to look at him.

"I'm vulnerable." Saying that made Harry scared half-to-death, but it made Malfoy look up. The skin around his eyes was red and his eyes were bloodshot. "You know what, I think you are too." Then, Harry did something he would never be able to provide logical reasons for. Harry Potter leaned forward and kissed Draco Malfoy.

Harry burrowed deeper into the blankets and snuggled closer to his companion, resting his head on the person's chest. "I love this." Harry felt the other person smile.

"I love this too." Harry felt Draco kiss the top of his head. "Will they miss you?" Harry knew he was talking about Ron and Hermione.

"I told them I needed some time alone." Harry laid a hand on Draco's chest. "You get to have me here for all of Christmas break."

"Good." Draco lifted Harry's head for a tender kiss.

"Potter." Draco's tone was cold but Harry could see the adoration in his eyes. People were staring, but right then Harry didn't care. Harry walked closer, closer than most people would have thought was comfortable. Harry could see confusion light up the other boy's face.

"Draco."

"Come on Draco," said Harry playfully. "Tell me a secret." Draco frowned from the other side of the couch, but said nothing. Harry crawled over until he had Draco pinned to the couch with Harry on top of him. "Please?"

"You first." Harry knew that Draco was just nervous, but he obliged.

"Uncle Vernon used to lock me in a dog cage with no food or water for days on end." Harry held his breath but Draco simply blinked and disentangled himself from Harry's grip.

"My father beats me at every opportunity." Harry stopped himself from gasping.

"Draco…"

"I'm fine," snapped Malfoy. Harry carefully laid a hand on Draco's shoulder and held him as the boy cried.

Draco was pulling away and to Harry it felt like it was happening in slow motion. Draco knew what the other boy wanted and he couldn't give it; Harry was pleading with his eyes because he needed this. He needed this so badly. No more secrecy or lies, that was all he wanted. Harry realized he had only seen Draco break like this once.

They had found the cottage after they got out of school. Their houses were closer than they thought. They bought it from a muggle and fixed the place up. They had placed their own protective enchantments around the place so that the Dark Lord couldn't find it. They spent most of their days here and slept at home. Draco was screaming and throwing vases at the walls. He threw one at a mirror and both pieces shattered. Harry was terrified because he's _never_ seen Draco this way, and Harry couldn't understand _anything_ Draco was saying because Draco was crying and screaming everything. When Draco ran out of throw-able objects he whipped out his wand and started destroying everything with spells. Eventually, everything in the small house was destroyed and Harry was left cowering on the floor, crying silently.

"He's just such a git!" Draco seemed to have stopped crying and his face was a bright red but Harry was too scared to move. For the first time, Draco seemed to notice all of the destruction around him and his crying, cowering boyfriend. "Harry?" Harry's mouth didn't seem to be working and when he tried to talk all that came out was a strangled hissing noise. Draco rushed over and hugged him. "Harry I'm so sorry, okay? I'll fix it all, its' just…I'm sorry." Harry nodded. "Do you understand why?" Harry shook his head. Draco calmly explained as he worked.

"My father's disowning me, my mother wants me dead, and the rest of the Death Eaters pretend I don't exist." Draco paused as the cottage returned to normal. "So my entire life just flew out the window." Harry had finally pulled himself together.

"Oh Draco…"

Harry's hand shot out and grasped Draco's wrist, keeping him from moving. The students in the Great Hall were muttering around them. Harry looked into Draco's eyes and let all of this feelings show briefly on his face. "Please?"

Harry collapsed on the ground in a fit of giggles, his khaki shorts and v-neck t-shirt soaked. Draco fell beside him. Even thoroughly wet and in simple clothing, like a t-shirt and jeans, Harry thought he was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. "What," asked Draco, bubbly with mirth after their swim in the lake.

"You're beautiful," Harry blurted out and felt his face go red. Draco simply laughed and leaned down to kiss Harry's forehead. He kissed Harry right on top of his scar but didn't seem to notice, though Harry did. Draco's smile was a bright white in his pale face and Harry wanted to see him smile like that all the time. "Draco," Harry began and he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. Draco gave him a quizzical look. "I love you." Harry could see the war play out on Draco's face as he fought with himself.

"I love you too."

Now Harry could see that same fight taking place in the Great Hall. The war between what Draco wanted (and wanted desperately) and what he was told to want. Harry was anxious; he could feel his legs twitching and feel his heartbeat behind his eyes. Finally, Draco reached a decision and Harry started to smile unconsciously. They rushed toward each other and kissed the love of their lives.

**AN: ** Did you like my one-shot? Obviously (or at least I hope it's obvious), it takes place between present time and flashbacks. I particularly liked this one. Please R & R.


End file.
